


出柜之舞

by its_Vian



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Vian/pseuds/its_Vian





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nursal1060](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/gifts).
  * A translation of [Coming Out Dances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255257) by [nursal1060](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060). 



Erik在屋子到处转悠。这天是X学院的情人节派对，Erik作为他的一双儿女在这场派对上的监护人*，他看见自己的女儿Wanda正在和幻视调情，Peter站在摆满曲奇饼干的餐桌边上，迅速干掉了一整盘曲奇饼。

 

浪漫情愫弥漫空气，Charles在纠结是否该趁现在向他的学生们出柜，教职人员都已经知道他是一名同志。他倒不是太担心学生们会因他的双性恋者身份而讨厌他，但他确实犹豫了一阵子。现在，他已经做好了万分准备。他和Erik秘密交往了一年多的时间，而现在他已经准备好公开这个秘密。

 

为此，Hank给了他能使他站立的注射剂，Charles迅速把针头扎进手臂里。

 

Erik正在屋子里转悠，视察着学生们，Charles对他喊道，“Erik！”Erik回应了一声，快步走到他身边，“怎么了，Charles？”Charles立刻扔掉针头以免被Erik看到。Charles闭上眼，深呼吸，双脚颤抖着尝试站立起来。

 

Erik担心着问，“你还好吗，Charles？你应该坐着。”

 

Charles费力地沉声回答，“我没事……等会就好了。”过了一会儿，Charles在这么长的时间里第一次站了起来，Erik惊讶地望着他，亦有一丝怀念，他爱上Charles的那时候，他还能不依靠任何辅助地健康行走。那似乎早已过去多年。

 

Erik难以置信地看着他的秘密恋人真真切切地站在他面前，“Charles……喔。我只是……很久没有见过你站起来了。”

 

Charles尝试走了几步，“我通常不会注射药物，但……今天是个特别的日子。你在我的身边，Erik。”

 

Erik轻轻笑了一下，握住了Charles的手，Charles步履摇晃地走近Erik，几乎要倒在他的怀里。“你不需要这么做，无论你是否健全，我依然爱你。”

 

“我知道……但这样也许会更好。你我相遇时我还能站立行走，而且在向学生们公开这件事的时候，我站着会更好。”等到房间中央稍微空旷了一点，Charles牵着Erik的手迈到房间中央，双手紧握。

 

Erik有些犹豫，“你确定你要向学生们出柜吗？我知道你仔细考虑过这件事情……”

 

Charles坚决而自信地答道，“我不会再惧怕现实。如果你下定了决心，现在就是最好的时机。”他伸出一只手揽住Erik的腰，另一只手放在他的手心里。Erik开始慢慢领着Charles起舞。他希望Charles能意识到出柜就好比泼出去的水，再也收不回来，他一旦公开，即使后悔也无路可退。Charles很紧张，他知道这是他向学生们出柜的绝佳机会。渐渐的，学生们注意到了在房间中央起舞的两人，纷纷驻足投去目光。

 

Hank掐准时机播放了一首圆舞曲，这对舞者加快迈开舞步的速度，不再去注意围观的人。Erik抱着Charles旋转，搂着他下腰，又将他托起，就像多年以前他们在学院因趣初学双人舞时，Erik将Charles托举在半空中。当然，那发生在古巴事件之前。

 

Erik微笑道，“你依然是一位非常棒的舞者。”

 

Charles轻声低笑，“你也没有忘记那些舞步。”他们又加快了步伐，跳着更复杂的舞步。学生们开始鼓掌喝彩。

 

Erik又笑说，“我认为他们并不介意我们在一起。”

 

Charles释然地呼了口气，Erik最后一次搂着他下腰，“感谢上帝。”Erik保持弯腰的姿势亲吻Charles，学生们大声地吹口哨起哄。一吻结束，Erik起身并拉起Charles。

 

Erik牵着Charles的手，让他转了一圈，“我知道，无论如何，他们都非常爱你。”Charles笑着拥抱了Erik，学生们又一阵高呼。Charles觉得他的人生自此完整。Hank让学生们也加入圆舞行列，柔和的音乐再次响起，成双成对的搭档们随着优美旋律迈开舞步。

 

Charles和Erik再次起舞，Charles在跳舞时问，“你觉得……有一天，你会选择留下，和我在一起吗？”

 

Erik笑着反问，“你想要我留下吗？”

 

Charles点点头，“对我而言，那意味着全世界，Erik。我最不希望哪一天早晨我醒来时，发现你不在我身边。我害怕，害怕在经历了这一切之后，再次失去你。”

 

Erik轻声回答，“我会留下。”Charles又贴上Erik的嘴唇亲吻他。他很开心，腹部里的蝴蝶正愉悦地扑朔着翅膀，一切都圆满了。Erik选择了留下，正如Charles所期待。

 

END


End file.
